


Nothing Left Behind

by Empty Infinity (Just_Your_Average_Box_Fan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Dream, Cats, Dogs, Foxes, Gen, Horses, I don't know what I'm doing, Implied Child Abandonment, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Main character is a child, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, anthropomorphic animals, at least a little anyway, did I say rather dark I meant really dark, let me know if you think I need to up the rating, rather dark, someone take my compter away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Your_Average_Box_Fan/pseuds/Empty%20Infinity
Summary: The Ice Fox doesn't want to be alone.The Alley Dog is tired of being unwanted.The Lightning Horse can't protect what isn't there.In a kingdom that's fallen apart, the Black Cat is left to pick up the pieces.(Note: Chapter 2 is an author's note explaining why this hasn't updated in ages, and when it will update again.)





	1. AMEBRE

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/421124284-nothing-left-behind-amebre  
> And on FictionPress: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/3309199/1/Nothing-Left-Behind
> 
> The fact that this thing exists is a perfect example of why I shouldn't be allowed near computers at 1:30 AM.
> 
> So. I am alive. I know it's been ages since I did anything on here, but I live! This whole thing is based on a dream I had a couple days ago- from what I can remember, it was really strange and rather dark. Today I was feeling down, so I decided to write a story about it. Now, read my stupid dream-inspired crap!
> 
> Also, updates will be irregular. Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> (Please read chapter 2 if you care about this story's future!)

Amebre is a tiny black-furred kitten. She runs around all day, playing and having fun with her family. Her brothers and sisters, her parents...

She pretends she does anyway. She pretends her brothers and sisters didn't die. She pretends her mother didn't cheat on her father, and that her father didn't leave his kittens alone to fend for themselves.

In her pretend world, Amebre and her siblings are very close. They spend lots of time together, though they fight a lot. Fighting is just part of being siblings.

Amebre and her parents love each other. In her little world, she has to make up who her parents were because she never knew them very well. Amebre's mother is caring and kind to all. Her father loves her and all of her siblings. Her mother and father love each other. They would never, ever cheat.

Amebre doesn't know if pretending she has a family when she doesn't is very good for her, but it makes her feel better. She misses her family. What if she could bring them back? They'd have to love her and each other if she could bring them back.

Amebre imagined it. Her mother would fall back in love with her father. Her father would let Amebre and all her brothers and sisters live with them again. No more, "Mama's watching the sunrise," no more, "Daddy's going hunting." No more, "Being alone will be good for you," no more, "I can't feel my paws, sis, it's too cold." Amebre would never have to not know what to do when her siblings said they were hungry, or tired, or cold, or scared. She could have a happy life, for the first time.

Amebre didn't know her parents very well, or for very long. But they taught her to read, like all parents should. They taught her the history of their land.

They told her legends and fact. Not long ago, there was a sprawling kingdom of all creatures. Canines, felines, birds, fish, horses, everything. Then one day, all the creatures started fighting. They just couldn't get along anymore. Before long, there was nothing left. The whole kingdom was destroyed. There were very few survivors. Amebre's grandparents were in the war. They were some of the only feline survivors they knew of. They had Amebre's parents, and her parents had Amebre and all her siblings.

Now Amebre is wandering through the snow, alone. She's scared, and she wishes she could go home, where it was warm and she had people who cared about her. She keeps going. She has to keep going, she can't stop. She'll survive, and she'll find other survivors from dark times past. Like her brothers and sisters had made her promise.

Amebre's siblings had been very wise. They knew that loneliness brought sadness, and that Amebre couldn't possibly take care of all five of her younger siblings. So they'd told her she couldn't give up, that she had to find others, even when she was the only sibling left. They had wanted her to be happy.

But sometimes, it was so hard not to give up. Amebre had lost count of how many times she'd wished she could just die, because then she wouldn't have to live in this lonely, vast wasteland. But she promised her siblings she'd keep going. So she kept going.

But she had her siblings to keep her going in her pretend world. They cheered her on, even when the snow built up so high that she got stuck. They always believed in her. She pretended her mother licked the ice and snow off her back, and that her father kept her warm.

Sometimes, Amebre realized her family wasn't there. She felt so empty, she couldn't even reach her pretend world on those days. She felt so alone without her siblings and her parents to help. she felt so cold, and she had trouble standing up because of it.

Ever since her father had left and never come back, Amebre and her siblings had known nothing but cold and white. There was always snow, everywhere. There was hardly any prey, but Amebre knew that some animals made dens in the bottom layer of snow, and she would dig them out for her siblings and herself.

Recently, things felt warmer. Just a little. Amebre only knew because her joints weren't always frozen stiff when she woke up, just sometimes. The snow felt thinner, and she could dig out the little animals in the snow more easily.

Now, she struggled through a storm of tiny white dots, dancing around and clinging to Amebre's fur. She wonders what it's like to freeze to death. She's so cold, maybe it's already happening. Everything is cloudy, and she can't think straight. She sees a shadow through the snowflakes up ahead. She stumbles forward, and falls. She can't get back up. It might be getting warmer, but it isn't warm enough. She'll never be as warm as she was with her siblings.

The last thing she sees before her eyes close is the shadow coming closer.


	2. Author's Note

First of all, I am so sorry for making a new chapter and just having an author's note. But I have some important news to share. 

It's been a very long time since I updated this. Whoops. However, I just looked back at the beginning and couldn't get past the first sentence because it was horribly written. I am going to try to fix that, and will completely rewrite the entirety of the first chapter, as well as plan some things out and try to connect everything. The first chapter will stay up until I rewrite it. Once that happens, I'll replace the first chapter and remove this author's note.

Currently, I am quite busy with school and attempting to cobble together a social life, but I will still try as hard as I can to get the story fixed. My plan is to first try to explore how all the characters and their stories connect to each other, and build from there. It's most likely going to be rather introspective and light on dialogue, but that might end up not being the case.

Whatever this story end up looking like, I hope you all still have fun reading it. Thank you for reading this message!

-Empty Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed! Let me know if you see any mistakes or if you think I need to up any ratings.


End file.
